The Seven Sinners
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: all credit goes to Wishing-Fire, whose seven sins challenge I am taking. This is about Ansem and his six apprentices, and what sins they embody.
1. Ansem the Wise

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Ansem the Wise - Wrath**

It had been over a decade, and yet still not a day went by that Ansem's heart was not clouded by rage and fury.

Every night, when he was alone, he would often dream of ripping out Xehanort's heart and squishing it on the ground. Then he would take out a hatchet and chop up the rest of his foolish apprentices until they were nothing more than tiny pieces of flesh soaked in their stained and impure blood.

No matter what it took, Ansem would get his revenge.

Even if he had to take advantage of the witch girl, and eventually killer.

Even if he had to force the silver-haired boy of tapping into the darkness, making him a shadow of his former self.

Even if he had to force his research into that boy's heart, to carry out his biddings.

It didn't matter what lines Ansem had to cross; his wrath had completely covered his heart in a blanket of ignorance.


	2. Xehanort

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Xehanort - Pride**

Xehanort was walking back from his Master's study. The latter had been speaking with King Mickey when he walked in, and he could still hear his stern, unforgiving voice.

"These thoughts are best left forgotten."

Those words still kept buzzing around in Xehanort's head like an angry bee ready to sting at any moment. Putting a hand to his forehead, Xehanort shook his head in disbelief.

_These thoughts? _

_Forgotten? _

"No," Xehanort muttered to himself. These thoughts could not be forgotten.

These thoughts were all he had; all that he could ever be. He had lost his true identity long ago; this new existence had broght him back to life when he had just given up on it.

And the Master wanted him to forget it all? All the things he's seen? The heart and all of its wonders? Its true potential?

No.

They could not be forgotten.

Xehanort would not forget them.

As he slowly raised his head and narrowed his eyes, the apprentice vowed that no matter what, he would never give up on his quest to discover the nature of the heart.

He would not give up on his life, as Ansem had somewhat suggested.

He would move forward, never back.

He would do it even if he had to take the lives of his Master and peers.

And he would do it… even if it meant he had to destroy this new life that had taken him over a decade to make.


	3. Braig

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Braig - Greed**

The Keyblade.

The Key that connects everything.

The weapon to join Kingdom Hearts.

Whatever one called it, Braig wanted it. He wanted it so very badly. He didn't care how he got it, just so long as he could wield its incredible power. With it, he could cast magic of unbelievable wonders, and fighting would be like play to him. None would be able to face him in battle, and he would he heralded as the greatest fighter ever.

Braig wanted the Keyblade for nothing more than the power and glory that came with it. He could finally make a name for himself, a new life where nobody could tell him what to do, where he was his own boss.

He thought about all the people who had suffered to make his greedy desire come true. There was Terra, the boy who lost his body in his pursuit for darkness and power. Then there was Riku, a boy who nearly suffered a similar fate, and tainted his heart with darkness forever. Finally, there was Ventus, that boy who kept staring at Braig in his dreams, the same glare that was passed down to Sora.

Braig shook his head and laughed. All of them had been a victim of his desires for the Keyblade; his greed had destroyed them, and would never stop destroying anyone who got in Braig's path.

This everlasting greed would always be with him, even if it meant he had to sacrifice everything to quench it.


	4. Dilan

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Dilan - Envy**

Dilan couldn't begin to count the number of hours in his life he had wasted defending this gate from intruders, never allowed to enter those gates himself.

Oh, how he wished to escape the prison of his dull and boring life to the laboratories just a few feet behind him, where he could revel in the glory that his peers hoped to attain, as well as appease his curious nature by taking part in the ambitious experiments they were attempting.

Dilan only knew this last part by eavesdropping on Even and the Master talking in the hallways a few days ago, and what they were doing intrigued him.

They were performing experiments on the heart?

And trying to uncover the secrets of the universe?

How could Dilan not want to see that?

All he had seen his entire life was the scenery outside the castle. For once, he wanted to see life beyond these castle walls, to uncover things that no one had ever seen before, to see what the beautiful and curious world had to offer him.

Worst of all, Dilan felt disdain for the lucky souls that worked with Ansem; Xehanort, Braig, Ienzo and Even.

Why should they be allowed to glimse into glory while Dilan be left standing here in his self-pity and worthlessness?

Did he not have the right?

Was he any lesser a man than they?

Did God want him to fail, while at the same time condemn him by making him watch others succeed?

His envy kept eating at him like a worm would an apple. When would Dilan finally attain glory and become the person he was always meant to become?


	5. Even

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Even- Gluttony**

Knowledge, knowledge, knowledge.

Pure, attainable knowledge.

It had driven Even to the point of madness at one time, and now it was all that was keeping him going. All of his life, he had wanted to know everything the universe could offer him.

Why was the sky blue? Why did apples fall from tress? How did air conditioners produce wind? How did transport ships travel across the dimensions?

But there was one question that Even had never been able to answer. Even now, working under one of the greatest scholarly minds in the universe, he still had not found the answer.

What was the heart truly made of? What was this amazing thing that filled beings with life? What was it that kept that life sustained?

This was THE question.

The ultimate question.

The question that no one had been able to answer in the lifetime of the universe.

A question that could never be answered.

Until now, that is. From the moment he had been enlisted as Ansem's apprentice, Even had spent day after night knee deep in his books. He had looked through thousands of libraries, examined thousands of scrolls, and performed countless experiments and calculations. But all had been in vain; there was no clear answer as to how a phenomenon called 'the heart' was possible.

But Even refused to give up. Everything had an answer, and everything must be answered. For what was the point of living in the universe if one did not understand the universe.

The universe was everything, and so was knowledge. Knowledge was the universe, and Even would have it.

No matter how many hours in the lab it took, no matter how many marriage proposals he refused, no matter how dangerous his experiments could potentially become, Even would have his answers.

Knowledge was everything, and everything was the universe. And Even would have his universe; his gluttonous nature would not stop until he had consumed everything required to understand everything, and become the master of all of time and space, as the greatest mind that ever lived.


	6. Aeleus

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Aeleus - Sloth**

Aeleus didn't really want anything out of life. All he wanted to do was, well, nothing.

For as long as he could remember, Aeleus had felt no real ambition or passion for anything important. Whether it was for school, sports, or anything that required physical and mental effort, Aeleus just stood by and let it go past him.

He had the mind and the brawn for those activities, but all that he was lacking was a heart. A heart to fill him with the passion that drove men to greatness and glory, that passion that drove men wild over the women swinging their hips on warm, summer days.

Aeleus wanted none of that; he had learned from a young age that if you loved something – or someone – so much, and put everything into it, all you would get is pain and suffering, and lose everything you sacrificed for that love.

So when he filled out the application for guard to the castle, he knew that he had made the perfect career choice. All he had to do was stand here all day, doing nothing, waiting for threats that would never come. Even if they did, Dilan would handle most of the work anyway; Aeleus just had to swing his weapon once or twice, get his share done.

It was his laziness that propelled him to volunteer as an apprentice to Ansem the Wise. If they succeeded in their experiments and did indeed get glory, it would be a free ride for Aeleus; he could just sit back and take some of the credit for the work that the others did. If not, then no pressure; everyone else would be sad and ruined, but Aeleus would just go back doing what he always did: nothing.

His sloth was his life. It was a life he would soon come to regret.


	7. Ienzo

The Seven Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Ienzo - Lust**

No matter how much time he spent in this lab, surrounded by adults, Ienzo could not help but feel like a child.

He was a mere child when Ansem took him in, so he had no experience with dealing with people his own age. That was why he was completely taken off guard by the appearance of the blue-haired girl.

God, she was so beautiful. Her chest was so well-defined and full. Her thighs were so round and smooth as the skin on a newborn child. And her hair? God, her hair. It seemed to flutter in the breeze, inviting Ienzo in with its luscious smell and its perfect color.

Aqua, he believed the girl was called. He knew as much because of the boy that was with her: Ventus. He had been saved by him earlier, and he had never really gotten a chance to thank the boy.

Now he never would.

It made him sick, how such a beautiful maiden like Aqua would fall for such a lowlife like Ventus. Why couldn't Ienzo get some of that softness and beauty for himself? Why should he, a beautiful and youthful man like himself be cooped up in a dingy old lab while such cretins like Ventus get all the action? Must Ienzo always be confined to the darkness of his loneliness while other bask in the lights of their beloveds.

It drove him crazy; it drove him made to think that he could not enjoy the pleasure of a woman like a normal boy. He wanted so bad to touch her soft behind, but he didn't even have the nerve to stand within five feet of her. He wanted to kiss her soft pink lips, but he couldn't even muster the courage to talk to her. He wanted to be in her soft creamy arms as she carried him to their honeymoon suite, but he couldn't even afford a ring to give her (the internship gave no payment for its applicants).

No matter how old Ienzo grew up, the jealousy he felt for those able to bask in the lustful pleasures and desires that he was denied would remain.

If he couldn't have some of that action, then no one would.

No one.


End file.
